Declínios de uma vida
by DoraRussel
Summary: Porque quando a Dor está com você desde a infância, esquecê-la e tirá-la de sua vida torna-se impossível.


Em _"Declínios de uma vida"_, volto a usar Severus Snape em seu lado mais triste e depressivo (ao meu ver); e, apesar de eu ter usado o item 'divagação', acho que quem curtiu uma boa 'brisa' escrevendo essa fic foi eu kkk

One-shot pequenina, apenas para relembrar os bons tempos em que fanfic, água e comida me bastavam. Espero que gostem.

História escrita exclusivamente para o Chall Memories. Nada disso me pertence (sério?).

* * *

**Linha de Pensamento:** _Era fácil viver com a dor, quando ela era parte das sua escolhas, da suas vida, como pequenas gotas de tinta em uma tela em branco, mesmo se removidas, as manchas ainda continuariam lá, sujando toda a tela._

**(Andrea Doria - Lucas Rodrigues)**

**Itens:** Divagação

Morte

* * *

A hora havia chegado. Eu podia sentir em minhas veias a adrenalina correr, o coração acelerar numa busca desesperada por algo que eu já não sabia mais o que era. Antes, quando os olhos azuis me guiavam por entre os tortuosos caminhos que escolhi seguir, eu mantinha um motivo claro para respirar e para seguir em frente. Agora, sinto minhas mãos cada vez mais sujas de sangues inocentes – entre eles, o sangue do único que acreditou haver algo de bom na tela manchada em tons negros que era _minh'alma_.

Em um gesto há muito esquecido, rodeei meu corpo com meus braços. O frio não era cortante, mas dentro de mim não havia calor ou esperança. Em minha mente, a promessa feita há muito tempo atrás latejava e eu sabia que tinha que aceitar meu destino.

Anos atrás, quando deixei que o mal habitasse o restante de bondade que eu carregava em meu coração, aprendi que a única amiga que teria até o fim dos meus dias seria a Dor. Poderia dizer que talvez fossem as lembranças dos bons momentos da vida, ou talvez dos olhos de Lily, mas nenhum deles iria acordar e dormi comigo, como uma amante fiel. O remorso e a dor física e psicológica me acompanhariam a cada passo, lembrando-me que eu mantinha apenas um único motivo para sobreviver: cumprir minha missão.

Em minha sala, rodeado pelas poções – que, por assim dizer, salvaram minha sanidade por anos a fio – revivi cada momento de minha tão gloriosa vida. Cada uma das vezes em que eu pensei em desistir e fui barrado por Albus; momentos em que eu cheguei perto de acabar com minha vida – como covarde que sempre fui – e passar a fazer parte da história como apenas mais um _traidor_.

Foi novamente de braços dados com a Dor que eu senti o desfecho de uma vida em solidão próximo. Talvez minha missão ainda não tivesse sido cumprida; talvez o _glorioso_ Potter fosse morto na batalha que se anunciava, mas isso não me importava mais – para mim, esse era o tão esperado fim, e eu não iria mais pronunciar blasfêmias contra minha única companheira de vida e morte.

Sendo assim, quando senti a marca negra arder em meu antebraço, acolhi a Dor como velha amiga que era, deixando que ela latejasse em cada poro de meu corpo, fazendo com que eu me lembrasse do porquê eu ainda me mantinha em pé. Anestesiado por ela, fechei minha mente contra qualquer invasão, escondendo as imagens de minha tela acinzentada nas profundidades do meu ser. Caminhei ao encontro da Morte, que neste dia sombrio se intitulava Lord Voldemort.

Ao meu lado, caminharam meus tormentos e meus bons momentos. A Dor me fazia dar um passo de cada vez, buscando o abismo que me acolheria e o julgamento que era tão certo quanto minha condenação. Todas as vidas tiradas sussurravam lamúrias em meus ouvidos, lembrando-me que eu seria punido em pouco tempo; Albus parecia continuar querer ser a luz que me guiava antes, mas agora, querido amigo, eu vou receber o que mereço.

_Pela Dor que em ti floresceu,_

_Pelo Terror que em ti cresceu,_

_Pelo Amor que em ti morreu_

_E pela Esperança que em ti se rendeu,_

_Eu te condeno à Morte, bravo soldado._

* * *

Ao recobrar um resquício de consciência, senti que olhos verdes brilhantes me encaravam. Não sei o que de bom fiz em toda vida para merecer esta última dádiva, mas por ora apenas agradeço. Acolher a morte desta forma, sendo banhado pelos olhos que me guiaram – ou atormentaram? – por anos é quase divino demais para uma alma horrenda como a minha. Oh, obrigado a quem quer que seja...

_[...]_

Não sinto mais meus membros e temo que a consciência vá me abandonar de vez em poucos segundos. Antes que isso aconteça, concedo minhas memórias mais valiosas ao Eleito, confiando que ele fará bom uso delas. Desta forma, aceito que minha fiel companheira guie-me para o fim. Dor, tu não me abandonaste em nenhum instante em toda minha maldita vida e agora vai me guiar pelas últimas trilhas de minha existência. Até a última curva – até o meu fim.

* * *

Deplorável? Muito ruim? Ruim? Aceitável? Bom? ÓTIMO? Deixei sua opinião ^^


End file.
